


The Adventures of Loki and Bucky .( reformed wannabe world conquerer and his  formerly brainwashed ex assasin BF)

by stormbrite



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Art, AvLand Mission 10, Ficlet, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5314922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormbrite/pseuds/stormbrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For an Avland challenge .<br/>A small ficlet with 3 pieces of art for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventures of Loki and Bucky .( reformed wannabe world conquerer and his  formerly brainwashed ex assasin BF)

**Author's Note:**

> Writing is not something I ever tried before joining the Avland challenge and I'm pretty sure that is the only way I will ever be able to do it .So forgive me any errors or confusion but it helps with the art I think.

 

 

 

Creepy magic lady and Co just disappeared in smoke so Bucky quickly turns to check on Loki……Who appears to be glowing?

Theres a bright flash of light ,once he blinks the red after images a way he opens his eyes and ……

“Ookay.... so what are you doing ?”

“I don’t know James. I thought being the size of a toddler would help us infiltrate  an evil  hydra base disguised as a preschool.”

“Dude don’t even joke ,I wouldn’t put anything past them . So . I’m guessing from the amount of sarcasm dripping from that , you did not do this deliberately .”

Eyeroll

“Okay . So can you fix it, cause we are kind of in the middle of nowhere on our own  and I d hate for to get  jumped right now , I mean can you even use your magic like this?”

There is a short considering  pause .

“I should still  be able to protect myself, but attacking might be a problem , we don’t really need to worry,this was just a parting gift .They are long gone.”

“Are you sure?”

Loki tilts his head and raises an eyebrow(which looks really  adorable right now by the way and it takes a bit of effort not to lose that deadly assassin cool)

”…ok stupid question. Can you fix it ?”

Another pause.

“Not right now, I think it will wear off in a few hours .This is her idea of a joke .”

 

“Fine . well as long as you aren’t in any danger......”

 Stare .

 

Pout

 

 Lip twitch

 

Arm crossed  glare "Don’t you dare ."

"What ?"

"If you laugh I will make you regret it"

"But dude you are soo cute!"

Huff

"I mean seriously ,Steve would just melt."

More glaring

Bigger smirk.

"What are you doing?" suspicious

"Nothing! “grin”.What camera ?"

"You  better not." threatening

" What? .Come _On_.. I have got to send this to Steve … and Thor ..wait... will he worry ?,Don’t want thunder storms erupting all over the state... Nah , that glare will tell him your fine .he will probably print it and frame it knowing him."

 

"I swear if you send that ..you are going to be bald ... forever.!"

"No way you like my hair .Besides ..oops too late ."

"Fine.. I’m sure I will like your hair just as much tomorrow when you wake up.. and its green..flourescent!"

"Aww come on.. .look how cute you are "Shows him picture on phione .

Huffs ..Sighs.. "Well  ,I think we should start heading back , before they decide to come and rescue us ."

"What? Your not gonna teleport us just because I sent a picture to the guys! ! .Cruel !"

"Shutup ,If I could teleport I would leave you to walk on your own, believe me  I tried it already ".

'Great.  Well,  its quite a walk ,back."

Bing bing. looks at phone.

"Well it  wont be that bad,  Steves sending someone to pick us up. Says 'cute' ,by the way 'Id recognise that look anywhere ,what did you two do now?'

.I think we're getting a reputation.”

Bing  bing."Thor says'Better return presently,he looks overdue for a nap .Smiley face.  Wink face.'"

Loki only frowns harder ,then his face blanks for a second.

"They  think we are  still where  we’re supposed to be though .,right?"

Oh Shit..

"Forgot about that ,guess we need to walk a bit after all ,don’t want a lecture about leaving without permission ..Again"

A smirk crosses Lokis face.

"Carry me !"

"What! are you kidding! no way!"

"Im tired "

Pout

 Eyeroll "Sure you are. You just want to punish me "

Wooby look

Sigh

"Fine...but no changing hair colors" .

Grin "Deal"

...fingers crossed

 


End file.
